This application is submitted to request continued support for 14 undergraduate students/yr who are members of minority groups under-represented in the biological sciences and are participating in the 10-week Summer Honors Undergraduate Research Program (SHURP) of the Division of Medical Sciences. To date, this Program has 319 alumni, including 122 trainees funded by this grant between 1996 and 2005. 97% of them are continuing or planning to continue training in the biological sciences. The goals are: (1) to increase students' knowledge of biomedical research and career choices, (2) to improve their research-related skills and confidence in those skills, (3) to stimulate their interest in pursuing careers in biomedical research, especially in areas of interest to NHLBI, (4) to improve the students' ability to select an appropriate program and to prepare a successful application, (5) to provide intra-program and post-program mentoring, and (6) to assist the program alumni in building a professional network. The major focus of the Program is research in laboratories of Harvard Medical School faculty members who are successful research mentors in the Program and who conduct studies in the areas of cardiac/cardiopulmonary function, hematology, and cell and molecular biology related to cardiac and vascular functions. Laboratory research is supplemented by weekly student-faculty research discussion seminars, training in the Responsible Conduct of Research, career exploration and development workshops, participation in the Leadership Alliance Symposium, mentoring by graduate students, and other opportunities to meet faculty and graduate and medical students. Applicants are recruited nationwide through personal contacts with undergraduate program directors and SHURP alumni, promotion of the program at minority science student research or career conferences, mailings to science program directors, and print and on-line advertisements. Students are selected from over 400 applicants/yr on the basis of their interest in research, intellectual competence, and teacher assessment of cognitive and personal skills. The program is evaluated by the trainees, faculty research mentors, trainees' college science advisors and by an External Advisory Committee. Follow-up activities include regular contact to provide advice and networking opportunities, a twice-yearly alumni newsletter, a periodically-updated alumni directory, campus visits, and informal telephone, letter, and email contacts with program alumni. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]